Talon: The Series
by Talon-chan
Summary: Cerebro has detected a new mutant and the X-Men go to investigate, Kurt finally gets to have an Adventure! (i guess?) Read more to find out! this took me a freaken long time to write!!


Talon: The Series  
  
Ok i dont own the X-Men, Though i would LOVE to own the Fuzzy Blue German Elf- Kurt, but saddly....::sniffle:: i cant..... :*(  
Talon/Ashley creed is my Character! and none of you can use her!!!! :(  
unless i say so that is. ¬.¬  
well enjoy it anyways, and if you dont like it.....well thats just too bad... grrr   
(ps- i accidently forgot to include Rogue in the rest of the fic, gomen..... n.n;;)  
  
  
Chapter 1- Talon Joins The X-Men!  
  
Somewhere in Bayville, a figure was being chased though an ally in the night.   
The figure ran on all fours, like an animal, as she was perused by a group of men.   
As she ran through the long ally, she knocked over some garbage cans to slow the men down.  
She then saw a large dumpster to hide behind and she quickly jumped behind it, successfully, her pursuers passed right by her.  
She then stuck her head out and saw that the cost was clear, and she ran in the opposite direction, but when she turned the next corner, a bright light blinded her.  
She hissed as she covered her eyes, and suddenly a net was thrown on top of her, causing her to fall to the ground.  
It took about 10 men to hold her down, one of them took out a needle filled with a tranquilizer and injected her with it.  
Slowly, she became weak and eventually fell unconscious.   
  
The Next Day......  
It was a nice beautiful Saturday morning at the Xavier Institute, and the X-Men were starting to awaken.  
Kitty walked though the door of her room and walked down the hall, she yawned as she reached the bathroom door.   
She then walked though the bathroom door, but was soon kicked out bye Rogue once again. Rogue opened the door and yelled at kitty, "Would 'ya Quit Doin' That!" she said as she slammed the bathroom door.   
"Like sorrrry, Im like still half awake you know" she said as she started to head back to her room.   
Just then, Evan walked out of his room, "Oh, morning Kitty" Evan said as he walked by her. "Like good morning Evan" she said as he passed her, and soon enough the rest of the students started to emerge from their rooms, stampeding though the hall to the kitchen for breakfast.   
They crowded around the table, trying to get what food they could. Logan was sitting near the window, reading the newspaper, but gave up shortly after the others came in.   
He let out a frustrated sigh and put the newspaper down, "Lets see what's on the news...." he said as he picked up the remote and turned the Tv on.   
At the same time, Professor Xavier was checking up on Cerebro for any signs of new mutants.  
Logan flipped channels till he got the news, "And that's it for sports" said the announcer as he gathered his papers.   
Suddenly another person from off-screen walked up to the announcer and handed him another report.   
The announcer guy cleared his throat and said "This just in, The Mysterious Mutant Cat-Girl rumored to be stalking the dark ally's of Bayville has been captured!", suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the Tv.   
"After her capture at midnight of last night, she was sent to the Circus that arrived in Bayville yesterday" continued the announcer guy, they then brought up a picture of her on the screen.   
"Uh, Professor Xavier....you'd better take a look at this.." said Scott as he watched the Tv, the professor entered the room in his wheelchair, he then looked up at the picture on the screen and his eyes widened a bit.  
There on the screen........was a picture of the girl.  
She had warm golden cat-like eyes with thin pupils, a long...kinda bushy tail, with two stripes on each of her cheeks with whiskers, and covered with light brown fur.   
she had blonde hair on the top of her head that faded to brown, and her hair style was a little similar to Kurt's only it was half tied back and the her 2 long pieces of bangs at the side of her face were longer than the rest of her hair.  
The picture showed her huddling in the corner of a cage of some sort, the cloths she had on were no more than rags, her eyes were filled with fear.. and tears.  
And Mysteriously at the same exact time, Cerebro let off the alarm that a new mutant had been detected.  
Everyone rushed out of the kitchen and gathered around Cerebro, "New Mutant Detected......Name.....Ashley Creed." the same girl appeared on Cerebro's screen.  
They all gasped with widened eyes, "Creed?....But?....wouldn't that make her?" Jean started but soon got cut off.   
"Sabertooth's Daughter.....", Logan said as he formed a fist and extended the claws on the back of his right hand.  
They then returned to the kitchen to hear more about the report, Kitty watched as they showed the videos of her capture and imprisonment.   
"Gee....like look at her..... she like looks so scared..." said Kitty as she watched, "Ja......" said Kurt watched tears ran down Ashley's face.  
Scott got up from his seat and said "I say we should help her!", "Like Yeah!" said Kitty as she stood up with him.  
"Now, now you two... we shouldn't rush into things" said the professor as he entered the kitchen in his wheelchair.  
"But professor, She needs our help!" said Kurt as he walked over to him, "Yes, I know Kurt....But we can't just break in and take her....we'll have to come up with a plan first" Xavier replied.  
Kurt thought for a minute and got an idea, "Hey, how bout we go to the Circus today? that way we can have fun, find Ashley and come up with a plan to get her out!" Kurt said as he turned on his holo-watch.  
"Like great idea Kurt!" Kitty cheered, "Yeah!" said Scott as he gave Kurt a pat on the back.  
Jean and the others cheered (minus Logan [and storm isn't in this fic]).  
The Professor nodded and said "Very well.....we'll leave in a half hour", the teens quickly ran out of the kitchen and to their room's to get ready.  
  
A Half Hour Later....  
The X-Men got into the X-Van and drove off to the circus.   
But just as they left, a cat jumped out of the bushes.  
It watched them leave, then shape-shifted into Mystique.  
She took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it "They're on the move...." ,"Good.....now follow them" said the voice on the walkie-talkie.  
She nodded and shape-shifted into a raven and took flight, to follow them.  
  
The X-men arrived at the Circus.....  
"Wow, it sure has been a while since I've been to the Circus" said Evan as he hopped out of the X-Van, "Yeah" said Jean as she got out after Scott  
"We should go in groups" Scott suggested, Logan nodded "Right...".  
"Okay, Kitty, you go with Evan", Scott continued, "Logan, you go with Professor Xavier, and Jean, your with me" he finished.  
"I'll go on my own then." said Kurt, everyone turned to him, "Are you sure Kurt?" Scott asked.  
Kurt nodded, "Okay then. Now lets move out!" Scott said as he and the others split up into their groups and went into different directions.  
Kitty and Evan walked through the crowd, "I almost forgot how much fun the Circus was" Evan said as they passed by some of the attractions.  
"Oh hey! Like there's a cotton candy stand! Lets get some!" Kitty shouted excitedly as she ran over to the stand, "Wait up Kitty!" Evan shouted as he chased after her.  
  
In the mean time....  
Scott and Jean were at the small petting zoo.   
"Awww....Scott look at the bunnies! aren't they cute??" Jean said as she petted one of the 5 white bunnies that were hopping around in a little pen.  
"Yeah....real adorable..." said Scott as he let out a sigh of boredom.  
And as for Logan and the Professor.......they didn't really talk to each other.  
Kurt on the other hand, was looking in all the possible places where they would be holding Ashley.  
Kurt got tired and found a bench and sat down to take a break.  
"Gee, where could they be keeping her?" he said as he let out a sigh and looked around.  
Suddenly he spotted a poster withy her picture on it out of the corner of his eye.  
He got up and looked around to see if anyone was coming, he then Bamfed to the poster.  
The poster read "See The Mutant Cat-Girl, Show Starts At 3:00, In The Main Circus Tent", "Ah ha!" Kurt said as he made a Victory sign.   
"And I've got an half-hour! he said as he looked at his watch, now where is that tent?" he questioned as he looked around.  
He looked around more, then turned around and realized he was standing in front of it.  
He gave an embarrassed look and said "well, that was convenient!" and he Bamfed into the tent.  
He Bamfed into the small section of the tent where they keep the Circus animals caged.  
As he walked through the rows of cages lined up against the tent walls, he observed all the different animals there were.  
when he got to the end of one of the rows, he noticed there was a really big cage in the corner of the room.  
He then heard a soft crying coming from that area, he walked over to the cage and saw her curled up in the corner of the cold steel cage.  
Her ears perked up as she heard his footsteps and picked her head up.  
Kurt watched as her golden eyes shined in the darkness, he then finally said something "Hi".  
She let out a hiss and backed up against the back bars of the cage, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" he said in a soft tone, trying not to make her feel threatened.  
She still stayed where she was, "Im a mutant, like you" he said as he kneeled down in front of the cage.  
She blinked a few times and said "Nyow?...", he smiled "I'll show you" he said as he held up his arm up in front of him and turned off his holo-watch.  
Her eyes widened as she watched his normal teenage appearance disappear to revile a Fuzzy Blue Elf.  
She slowly came into the light, she looked at him curiously and let out another cat noise "Myow?".   
Kurt put his hand up to the cage, she slowly came closer and sniffed his hand.  
Kurt smiled as she started licking his hand, "Your name is Ashley, right?" he said to her.  
Her ears perked up a bit as she nodded to him, he noticed she couldn't really speak.  
"My name is Kurt" he said as he held out his hand to her, "K..K...Ku-rt.." Ashley said trying to say his name as she put her hand in his.  
"Now lets get you out of here" he said as he stood up, Ashley smiled and let out meow's of glee.  
Suddenly the footsteps and voices of 2 men could be heard coming toward that section of the tent, Kurt quickly looked at his watch and saw it read 2:50.  
He quickly turned his Holo-watch back on and said "Come on! we got to get out of here!".  
He then Bamfed into her cage and said "Hang onto me!", she nodded in response and held onto his arm.  
He quickly Bamfed them out of the cage just as the 2 men walked in, "The shows going to start in 8 minutes, so lets get her ready for-" the first guy stopped short.   
They both saw......her cage was empty.  
Kurt and Ashley Bamfed to a spot near the dressing rooms, Kurt looked around and saw a abandoned black cloak.  
He picked it up and wrapped it around her, "Here, this will be a good disguise, now we have to go find my friends" he said to her.  
Kurt slowly lead her through the crowd, trying to find the rest of the group.  
Soon enough there were guards popping up all over the place, looking for the escape mutant.  
Ashley started to feel uneasy with all the guards crawling around all over the place, Kurt tried keeping her calm as they kept walking.  
But unfortunately, Ashley's big cat tail kept poking out of the cloak, and eventually one of the guards noticed.  
"There she is!!!" the guard shouted as he ran toward her and Kurt, "Ruunn!" Kurt shouted as he and Ashley started running from the guard.  
They ran through the crowds as fast as they could as 5 guards chased after them.  
Kitty and Evan were standing near the cotton candy stand, just finishing their cotton candy, when they see Kurt and Ashley run by followed by the 5 guards.  
Kitty looked at Evan and said "Was that like Kurt who just ran by??", "Yeah, and I think he found her" Evan said as he and Kitty quickly finished their snack and ran in the direction they went in.  
At the same time, Jean and Scott were still at the petting zoo, Jean was busy feeding the baby goats, while Scott was dying of Boredom.  
Suddenly the animals started to scatter, and a person from behind shouted "Look Out!!!" when they turned around, they saw Kurt and Ashley running toward them.  
"Ahh!" both Scott and Jean shouted as they jumped out of the way as both Kurt and Ashley hurdled over the wooden fence and ran through the goat pen.  
The guards had some trouble trying to get over the fence as Kurt and Ashley hurdled over the fence on the other side.  
Scott helped Jean up and they looked at each other, "Wasn't that?..." Jean started.  
"Kurt??" they both said at the same time, "And that must of been Ashley with him!" Scott said, they both nodded to each other and ran off after them.  
And soon enough, Professor Xavier and Logan were passed by Kurt and Ashley being pursued by the guards, and the rest of the group.  
And soon as the X-Teens saw them as they passed by, they stopped.  
"Professor! Kurt-" Scott said as he tired to catch his breath, "I know Scott...Everyone, to the X-Van, quickly!".   
They all nodded and ran in the other direction, "But what about Kurt and Ashley??" said Logan to the professor as he ran, "They're on there own for now!".  
In the meantime, Kurt and Ashley were looking for a place to ditch the guards, suddenly Kurt realized they were passing by the main Circus tent and he got an idea.  
"Hang on!!" Kurt shouted as he grabbed her arm and Bamfed, the guards stopped in there tracks and looked around confused.  
He Bamfed to the other side of the tent, they both let out sighs of relief.  
"Whew.......that was close" Kurt said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Myow..." Ashley said tiredly.   
A raven then landed in-front of them, Ashley moved her eyes over to the raven, her ears bent back and she hissed at it.  
Kurt noticed her hissing at the raven and said "What's the matter?" he said as he looked at the raven standing there.  
Suddenly the bird shape-shifted into Mystique, Kurt narrowed his eyes at Mystique and said "I should of known it was you.....What do you want?....Mother".  
"Nyow?" Ashley said as she looked up at Kurt who had a serious expression on his face, Mystique grinned "I've come to take the girl....Son" she said as she moved her eyes to Ashley.  
"No! you can't!" he shouted as he got in-front of her, but just then, a voice shouted from behind "There they are!".  
When Kurt and Ashley turned around, there were at least 10 or more guards standing behind them, armed with guns and ropes.  
Ashley whimpered and clung onto Kurt tightly, Kurt held onto her and slowly backed up until he bumped into the tent, they were trapped.  
Suddenly a loud roar was heard 2 guards were thrown into the air by somebody/something behind the corner of the tent, as the rest of the guards went to investigate, they were punched and thrown a distance from where they were.  
Ashley picked her head up as she and Kurt watched as the very last guard was thrown 5 ft before hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
Mystique snickered and said "Its about time you got here", Kurt and Ashley let out a gasp as Sabertooth walked out from behind the corner.  
"Myow?.." Ashley said as she released her hold on Kurt and started to approach Sabertooth, sensing something familiar about him.  
"No! Ashley Don't!" Kurt said as he tried to grab her, but was held back by his mother, Mystique.  
Sabertooth smiled as Ashley cautious walked up to him, he overlooked her, smiling at how grown-up she is.  
Ashley looked at him curiously, Sabertooth's expression softened and put a hand on her right shoulder.   
Ashley blinked and looked up at him as he said "You've grown so much since I last saw you Ashley......".  
Kurt's eye's widened in disbelief as he finished "My Daughter....".  
Ashley slowly studied his facial features, her eyes then suddenly grew bigger as she had a flashback of seeing him, when she was only a child.  
Her eye's filled with tears as she hugged her father and said "D-daddy....".  
Then all of a sudden their reunion was interrupted by the loud screeching halt of the X-Van.  
One by one, all of the X-Men jumped out of the vehicle, into fighting position.  
Slowly, Ashley let loose on the grip of her hug and faced the team with a confused look on her face.  
Scott then stepped forward and said "get away from him!", but Sabertooth grabbed Ashley by the arm and said "No! your staying with me!" and he pulled her back.  
Professor Xavier then moved to the front of the group and said "No!" and then he moved his eyes to Ashley, "Your better off coming with us..".  
Kurt then Bamfed next to the professor and said "Ja Ashley....come stay with us" he said as he reached his hand out to her.  
Ashley took a glance at Kurt and the others, then to her father, Who will she go with? Her father? Or the X-Men?  
Ashley turned to the X-teens and started approaching them, smiling, but Sabertooth became enraged and let out a roar and charged at the X-Men.  
And with that, the group started attacking him, and Ashley watched in horror as her father was beaten up in front of her.  
She then started to feel the rage build up inside her, her fur started to spike up, and her pupils went thin.  
Ashley then let out a loud roar, that sounded much like a lioness, and charged at the first person in range - Evan.  
Evan shot some spikes at Sabertooth, but then heard the roar and turned around to see Ashley running at him.  
Ashley then jumped up, her nails lengthened 4 more inches and she slashed at Evan.  
"Ah!!" he freaked as she just barely missed him by an inch, and he fell back on the ground.  
Evan backed up a little, with horror in his eyes as Ashley closed in on him, and just as she was about to pounce on her victim, she was thrown into the ground by Jean's psychic powers.  
As Ashley was about to get up and attack Jean, she heard a yell from above her head, when she looked up, she saw Logan flying down towards her, with his claws extended at her.  
Kurt looked up and saw him, and he shouted to her "Ashley!!! Get Out Of The Way!!!", but she was too frozen in fear to dodge Logan's attack.  
Kurt clenched his fist and made a mad dash, Professor Xavier reached his hand out for Kurt and shouted "No Kurt! Don't!".  
Kurt then stopped and Bamfed in front of Ashley, Logan blinked and said to himself out loud "I-I can't stop!".  
And in a split second, a drop of blood fell onto Ashley's cheek as she screamed "KURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
2 Hours later.....  
Kurt awakened and slowly opened his eyes, he then gasped and quickly sat up in bed, remembering what happened.  
He winced in pain after sitting up, and he fell back onto the bed and held his stomach, which was wrapped with bandages now.  
Professor Xavier came into the room and saw Kurt wide awake, "Hello Kurt, how are you feeling?" he said as he smiled.  
Kurt turned his head to the professor and said "Im juust Peachy.." he said with a smile and a chuckle, Xavier smiled again and said "Well Im glade to hear your ok".  
Kurt then remembered about Ashley and said "Professor! what happened to Ashley??",  
Xavier put a hand on Kurt's left shoulder and said "Calm down Kurt, she's right here" he said.  
He pointed to the chair on the right side of Kurt's bed, where Ashley was sound asleep with her head on the bed, next to his arm.   
"She hasn't moved from your bedside ever since, not even to get eat or drink" said Xavier.   
He smiled, but soon felt the pain again.  
Kurt squinted and said "Gee....Logan must of done a big number on me...", the professor nodded and said "That was a very brave thing you did Kurt, Im very proud of you".  
Kurt just put his left hand behind his head and said "Ah, it was nothing really", the professor laughed and bit and looked over at Ashley as she slept and said "She seems to be very fond of you Kurt".  
Kurt looked over at her, and smiled a little, he then thought about something, "Hey professor?" he said "If she's an X-Man now, what codename are we going to give her?".  
They both thought for a few minutes and Kurt then looked over at Ashley's hand, her nails were still extended out.  
"They remind me of a Hawk's Talon's" he said to himself, and that's when it stuck him, "Talon".  
"Hey Professor! I think I have a name!" Kurt excitedly said, Xavier nodded and listened.  
"How about........Talon?" Kurt finished, the professor then patted Kurt on the back and said "Well done Kurt, that's a perfect name!".  
Kurt then turned to Ashley and said in a soft voice "Talon.......", and he fell back onto the bed again.  
  
Well, that's the end of My Story! hoped you liked it! ^-^  
But dont worry! theres more to come in - Talon: The Series  
p.s. those Kurt fans out there, dont write me hate mail or anything, i can dream too! :P 


End file.
